<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>work song by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358148">work song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Pride and Prejudice References, Title from a Hozier Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask Andrew to read your favourite book to you and it's so so much better than you could have ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>work song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must –“ I continued for him ”-be in want of a wife.”</p><p>He chuckled softly at me,” Honey, I’m well aware you know this book by heart, so then why do you want me to read it for you?”</p><p>I let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer into his warm chest. Whispering, I gave my reply: “Because I love the sound of your voice, Andy. I could listen to you go on and on about anything for hours on end!”</p><p>“I wish we could stay like this forever, my love.” he breathed into my hair.</p><p>“And we will,” I hurriedly promised him, “as long as you keep reading”,I continued in a light tone, feeling completely enamoured with him. I wanted so desperately to be able to cling to him like this and never have to let go.</p><p>Smiling, he continued reading. “ However, little known the feelings of such a man may be on his first entering a…”</p><p>I lay there in his arms, so calm and content in listening to the sound of his soft,low voice, his  beautiful accent shining through, offering even more comfort and safety to the moment. It felt like taking on the caresses of the little waves that broke the sand on a beach. It felt like laying on a blanket in a sun-kissed meadow,listening to subdued cries of the cicadas. It felt like lazily kissing your lover whilst under the deep blanket of the stars. It felt like…it felt like…</p><p>All I can knowingly articulate about this wonderful feeling was how it ignited inside me a fire of hope that maybe I needn’t dream of heaven, just as long as I could listen to him reading Jane Austen whilst simultaneously guiding me into a blissful slumber. His glasses were slightly wonky from the position his face was in and his long hair was neatly held back in a bun. With his arms secured round me, it felt like they were the rope that binds sailors to their ships when there’s a harsh storm.</p><p>“Elizabeth soon perceived that, though this great lady was not in commission of that peace for the county, she was a most active magistrate in her own parish,(…)” he voiced on, though careful to keep the volume a bit more down after noticing my my limbs relaxing at his side.</p><p>“You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you” he said, finally, instinctively looking down at me through long eyelashes. I was fast asleep. Marking the spot were he’d finished for that night, he placed the book on his nightstand. Slowly and carefully, Andrew shifted us so the both of us were in a more comfortable position for sleep.</p><p>Lovingly, he brushed loose hair from my face before drawing his pillow closer, placing his head down and instantly falling asleep.</p><p>Oh, how very lovely life could be!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya!! I absolutely love 1 (one) man and that man is Hozier!! His music really elevates me onto another plane of existence. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this little domestic drabble/imagine :D !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>